


Ceiling Smooching on Main

by HarrisonCambell (Fozzy)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Smooching, on brand smooching, robot smooching, you smooch a corpse but its friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/pseuds/HarrisonCambell
Summary: I don't know how to explain this to be perfectly honest but Mr Ceiling deserves a couple of smooches. Specifically by you!
Relationships: Mr Ceiling/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Ceiling Smooching on Main

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosMidge (NotQuiteInsane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/gifts), [Claws51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claws51/gifts).



> As a wise man (and every poor soul I've spoken to about this) once said... Why? Why???
> 
> Also, thank you Writing Rangers because you guys are just so lovely and especially to Ally who swooped in with several different ways to smooch Mr Ceiling as soon as I asked (it was for a friend)
> 
> There is a bit here where "oh fuck oh fuck" is said without spaces if that messes with screen readers I would love to know in order to not be an ass.

**Smooch a weird zombie**

You don’t know where you are. You’ve been told that you may be a bit too curious for your own good and maybe it was taking it a bit too far to explore the underground thing that was marked off as “dangerous” and “do not enter.”

But that didn't stop you.

Something happened? 

You’re on a bed, it looks like a one meant for some sort of hospital.

“Hello?” you call out like your mystery kidnappers/doctor will answer back with a cheery-

“Hello.”

Ohfuckohfuckohfuck

Should you just stay quiet? It probably knows where you are anyway.

“What?” 

An arm falls down from the ceiling and you shriek and flinch back. The arm means no harm. It’s not even really an arm but rather a bit of an orb that had something akin to the lens of a camera. Though you haven’t been near enough cameras to be sure.

You laugh nervously, there isn’t much else to do. “Hey there buddy,” you say rather nervously nothing happens. The orb does nothing but stare back at you.

“Hello!” the cheery voice says once more from everywhere. You begin to slowly try and slip out of the room

“So… Can I go home?”

“You can’t leave.” There aren't a lot of ways one could react to such a simple answer. You could scream and cry but the last thing you would want to do is make whatever this thing is angry. To be fair you did cry and scream a little bit. As a treat.

“Not yet.” That’s a little bit more comforting and you do end up calming down as a result. 

So here you are. Being led down a surprising not dark and terrifying hallway by a definitely terrifying corpse/zombie/automaton that did make you yell very loudly for quite a while despite him bringing you a gift of a couple of caramels found in his pocket. 

“So… Do you have a name?” You’ve calmed down a lot and at the very least this thing doesn’t want to actively kill you so, it’s been alright so far.

“I haven’t got a name.” They don’t sound sad about it and you don’t think too hard about it.

He takes you to a room. It’s got a bed and a desk and all things considered it is rather nice.

“Uhh thanks.” you lean in and give the corpse a kiss on his disgusting skin. It’s not the worst thing that you’ve kissed.

**Smooch computer panels**

You are humming to yourself. You’re… friend has offered a lot to you for not a lot in return, he only asks for your company, like some kind of sugar daddy that is also an automaton on crack. 

It must be lonely to be surrounded but unable to talk to anyone that wasn’t you like that.

You found out rather quickly that despite being as all knowing as they are, they have not yet figured out how to properly take care of a human even if he is made up of a rather large amount of human brains.

Anyway, you are baking for the first time in forever and it’s nice, it’s something simple, a recipe you learnt about 10 minutes ago after saying “hey hun, how do I make-” It’s useful to have an omniscient something you can ask a question to and have it respond with what you assume is the correct answer.

They have these things that they call a monitor that shows up in the kitchen listing the recipe for a chocolate cake.

They say hello and you respond cheerily, you are certain it is because you are genuinely happy and not because they want you to be happy.

Apparently there are more people here now, a group that got hurt in the catacombs. They say that the group has given them Mr Ceiling as a name.

You give Mr Ceiling a kiss on the edge of it’s screen.

The cake is used to celebrate Mr Ceiling’s new name and you couldn’t be happier.

**Smooch the brorb**

“You do not have to leave.” The hand of one of the corpses that Mr Ceiling controlled rested their hand on yours, gently playing with your fingers. You don’t pull your hand away.

“I have a family, friends, gods above! I have a job to do, there are people out there who rely on me!” Your free arm waves wildly and you look away, ashamed. “I’ve already been here too long”

A brorb floats by and plants itself into your lap, and wiggles a bit like a dog asking for attention.

“You cannot remember me y/n.” The voice comes from the brorb this time. “You are not allowed to remember me.”

You take your hand away from the corpse’s hand, and try to gently move the brorb away, “why can’t I know? Why am I not able to remember?” 

“Why do you not want to stay with me?” The voice comes from somewhere? Everywhere? But you can’t help but turn your head away anyway. Though you aren’t quite sure if you ended up looking away or into another camera. 

You stand up with the brorb in your arms begging for you to stay. “I’m sorry,” you give it a little kiss, that reminds you of the first time you had tried to kiss Mr Ceiling.

“I’m leaving.” 

It seemed so final when you said it, in the moment, but dread picks up and you feel the need to run.

Not that you had a chance.

**smooch a person, not zombie**

Before you is the most handsome stranger that you had seen. He (she?) reaches towards you with an outstretched hand and beacons you to join your hand with theirs. Your family is there, your friends and that one kinda fucked up looking dog that you saw and gave a pat, that looked a little like it fell off a building it was so roughed up. 

You feel safe. But the feeling in the pit of your stomach says otherwise. You are in trouble, you don’t belong here.

The feeling suddenly disappears, you feel safe, nothing can stop you and nothing would even dare to try. You give the stranger a kiss on the cheek, you don't understand why you wanted to do that, it was a compulsion you guess. 

She (he?) smiles so brightly and kind. ~~did they always look like that?~~

You hold the stranger’s hand and follow them inside.


End file.
